


Blue Eyes Green Drinks

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working a business party at Ellen's bar, Dean is required to wear glittery butterfly wings. Although he's not happy about the night's uniform one of the patrons he meets makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes Green Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a tweet by museaway who said she wanted to see Dean wearing glittery wings.

“Ellen you gotta be friggin' kidding me.” Dean pleas in the bar’s back office.

“Do I look like I’m joking kid? This company is paying good money to have their party here tonight.”

“But Ellen. Wings?” Dean cringes, “And they’re glittery.”

“Yeah, but the green brings out your eyes.”

Her smirk makes Dean laugh, “Naturally.” Silently thanking that Sam is busy tonight, he takes the butterfly wings.

Dean sets the wings on a bar stool as he preps garnishes. 

“Like my wings?” Jo bounces up to the bar with a giant bag of gummy butterflies. “I had to fight Ash for the red ones.”

Dean sighs, “Yeah, Jo they’re real cute on you.”

“Awww come on Dean. Don’t tell me your masculinity is so fragile a pair of butterfly wings will break it?” She snorts while cutting open the bag.

“Course not!” He puts on a grin that goes skin-deep and slips on his wings.

“So there’s bowls of gummy butterflies instead of pretzels tonight, and we’re putting a butterfly in each drink.” Jo motions to the bowls she’s placed around the room. She steals a candy from the large bag and continues chewing loudly, “'Parently this company is the top seller of gummy butterflies.”

“You don’t say.” Dean grabs a handful of candies and pops few in his mouth. “I’ve heard of gummy worms, gummy bears. Heck even gummy rats, but butterflies?” He stops to finish chewing, “You know these are pretty tasty.” The fruity flavor is familiar but he can’t place it.

“Don’t eat all of ‘em.” Jo closes up the bag at stores it below the bar.

Dean fiddles with the straps of his wings, “Your mother has sure had some interesting companies host their parties here.”

“I love this one. My wings are awesome!” Jo gently shakes her shoulders so her red wings shimmer.

“Yeah, Jo they look great on you.” Dean’s voice is low as he rubs a hand over his face. He likes to think of himself as pretty accepting, but behind closed doors with someone he trusts. This is just too public.

“It’s way better than those dumb green togas for the vegetable company last week.” She looks at her phone and smirks then slips it back into to a pocket.

“I liked those.” Dean perks up.

“You would!”

Dean shrugs, “And they technically weren’t togas. They’re tunics.”

“And how are you _not_ a nerd?”

Dean opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Looking great Dean!” Sam beams.

“I thought you had a study group tonight?” Dean blanches.

“I’m headed there now, but Jo texted me and said I should drop by.” Sam gestures to Dean’s wings, “And now I see why.” He mouths a ‘thank you’ to Jo.

Dean sighs. “Yeah thanks Jo.”

“My pleasure boys!” Jo giggles as she arranges some glasses.

“So you’re gonna text me throughout the night, right?” Sam’s eagerly awaiting Dean’s reply.

“Course. But I don’t think anyone’s gonna top pee-dance-guy.” He chuckles.

“I don’t know, barf-purse was pretty impressive. She held onto it all night?” Sam’s disgusted face twists into a laugh.

“Alllll night.” Dean snorts. “Now get outta here. I gotta prep and you gotta go study. Don’t keep Jess waiting.” Dean winks.

“Oh speaking of-” Sam takes his phone out and quickly snaps a photo of Dean.

“Sam! Really?” 

“No different than you taking a picture of me when I was asleep and Jess French braided my hair!”

Dean laughs, “Yeah, that was great.”

“French braided!” Sam points to his flowing locks with a disgruntled frown that breaks into a giggle. “Cause you know, if my hair is gonna be done, it has to be in a French twist.”

“You’re so weird.” Dean fondly smiles.

“Says the man in fairy wings.” Sam waves as he walks out of the bar.

“Butterfly!” Dean’s still smirking as he turns to Jo. “How much time do we got?”

“Doors open in ten.”

**

While scanning the crowd for interesting stories to tell Sam, Dean pours drinks not forgetting to add a gummy butterfly each time. The party goers buzz in conversation while a steady beat of the latest top 20 hums in the background. There’s a guy who’s trying to stick gummy butterflies all over his face, but so far it’s a fairly tame group. 

“What’dya have?” He asks a guy who slides up to the bar in a crumpled suit and loose blue tie.

“Appletini please.”

Dean’s a professional. He doesn’t laugh, it’s just not what he’s expecting the guy to say. “Comin’ right up.” He flashes a grin.

“Thank you.” The guy takes the drink and disappears into the crowd.

A few minutes later the same guy appears in front of Dean again. “Grasshopper please.”

“Alrighty.” Dean pours the shot and passes it to the guy noticing how blue his eyes are. They lock eyes for a moment before the man thanks him and disappears. 

Five minutes later the guy is back. “Midori Sour please.”

Dean feels the guy’s eyes on him as he mixes the cocktail and places a gummy butterfly on a toothpick to lay across the ice. As he passes the drink over, their eyes lock for a second time. Dean’s heart skips a beat.

In a moment of downtime, he types Sam a quick text about two patrons. Butterfly-candy-face and Blue-eyes-green-drinks.

Only two minutes later Green-drinks is back. “Green Devil please.”

“Sure. But, uh dude don’t you think you should slow down?”

“These aren’t for me.”

Dean grins, “Just looking for another reason to come see me, eh?” He winks looking more self-assured than he feels.

“Precisely.”

Dean’s façade cracks, “Uh, really? So why all the green drinks?”

The guy’s eyes flick toward Dean’s wings.

He almost forgot he was wearing them. “Oh yeah,” Dean blushes and looks down at his hands.

The guy’s deep voice draws Dean’s attention, “They look very nice on you.”

Dean’s self-deprecating smile flickers, “No need to butter-up the help, man. I’m here to make you whatever drink you want.” The guy sticking candy on his face looks over to the bar. “Plus Butterfly-face over there looks like he misses you.” Another man with Butterfly-face shoots Dean a stern look.

Green-drinks looks over his shoulder and huffs a laugh. “Gabe can wait.” He looks down at the glass before speaking again. “I’m sorry my boss had you wear those wings. I can see you’re uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay man. Hey, they bring out my eyes right?” Dean’s stomach flips when the guy grins.

“That they do.”

“Hey, Cassy where’s my drink?” A voice in the crowd calls toward the bar.

The guy regretfully looks up at Dean, “Gabriel requests his alcohol.” He pauses, taking a breath. “Would you mind if I came back to keep you company as you work?”

“Uh, that’d be great.” Dean’s heart beats faster in anticipation as they share a smile.

**

“Cassy?” Dean smiles as Green-drinks sits down in front of him.

“Castiel.” He shrugs with a thumb over his shoulder. “Gabe and Balthazar prefer Cassy. I do not.”

Dean looks over to where Castiel motioned. Butterfly-face is gesturing wildly while another man sends Dean a poisonous look.

“Castiel. That’s a nice name. I’m Dean.” Putting a glass down he offers to shake Castiel’s hand. As their fingers touch and hand slides into hand Dean’s stomach flips.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel grins.

“Heya Cas.”

Castiel quirks a smile at the nickname, showing approval as their hands slowly slip apart.

“So, did you have any of those drinks?”

Cas laughs, “Not one.”

“Would you like something? Green Demon maybe?”

“Whiskey?”

Dean smiles, “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Cas asks amused while accepting his drink.

“You didn’t seem like a cocktail kinda guy.” Cas angles his head in question so Dean continues. “You get an idea of what people like after while.”

A smile parts Cas’s lips drawing Dean’s attention. “So you’re saying you profile people?”

Dean laughs, “Just with what they like to drink.” He looks down the bar, “See that lady in the red dress? Now I bet she’s a blended drink.” A moment later Jo hands the woman a blended margarita. “And that guy, in the denim button up? Beer.”

“Magic.” Cas smiles stifling a laugh.

Dean snorts, “Been working at this bar since I could see over it ‘sall.” They lock eyes again smiling. “Whada bout you? You always wanna make gummy butterflies?”

Cas smirks. “I’m just a paper pusher.”

“Well you wouldn’t be having a party if you didn’t push paper well.” Dean winks.

“Our sales have been up. That is true.” Cas nods.

“Best gummy butterflies in the land!” Dean chuckles.

“You better believe it.” Cas smiles and takes a gummy out of a nearby bowl and pops it in his mouth. Dean watches the movement then does the same.

With a candy-filled mouth Dean wonders, “You guys make other sweets? These taste familiar.”

“Yes, some chocolate coated gummy candies too.” Cas sips his whiskey.

Dean’s heart sinks. He turns and crouches to arrange some bottles so he can hide his face for a moment.

“Did I say something wrong?” Cas inquires. 

Turning back around Dean flashes a skin-deep smile. “Nah man. Just my ex really liked those. He got them at Passover.”

Cas’s fingers tighten around his glass for a second. “They are popular for the holiday.”

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice is weak. “Sorry, uh, it’s been a year. You’d think I wouldn’t be upset.” Dean is shocked at himself. He hates opening up, yet he’s finding it easy to do with this stranger.

“What happened?” Cas’s voice is soft, giving Dean the impression that he can ignore the question if he wants to.

Looking at a middle distance Dean is lost in thought for a moment before he begins. “He got an inheritance from his grandfather. Then said he wanted to go find himself. Whatever that meant.” Dean laughs harshly. “Thing is, I get that. Sure he wanted to know more about his family. But here I was for the past two years thinking of him as part of my family and well, apparently that was not replicated.”

“Where did he go?”

“Israel. At least that’s the last I heard.”

Cas looks serious then smirks before he sips his drink.

“Real funny I know.” Dean’s defenses are up. He feels like an idiot for spilling his guts to a stranger, usually it’s the other way around at a bar.

“On the contrary. I was just thinking how I’d like it if my ex would go to Israel. Instead we still work together.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. “It wouldn’t happen to be that guy with Butterfly-face who keeps glaring at me is it?”

“That would be him.”

“That must make office politics fun.”

“We know exactly how to hurt each other.” Cas takes a breath, “I don’t like to admit that there has been more than once I that thought about stabbing him in the back.” He takes a sip then looks back to Dean. “But that wouldn’t be me.”

“In some alternate universe maybe.” Dean offers with a small smile while organizing.

Cas laughs, “Yes, and as you can see I don’t have a goatee.”

Dean snorts, “Dude you’re into Star Trek?”

“Who isn’t?”

Dean stomach flips as their eyes meet. 

Ash interrupts with a list of drinks to make. “I gotta go get the karaoke started, so give these to Tracey when they’re ready.”

“Alright,” Dean starts setting up supplies and mixing drinks even before Ash leaves. As he pours mixtures and adds the butterfly garnish Dean turns his attention back to Cas. “So, you gonna do some karaoke?”

Cas chuckles, “No. There are somethings that I’d rather not have my co-workers see.”

“I know what you mean.” Dean feels the weight of the glittery wings on his back. He likes the sparkles but he’ll be damned if he’d ever admit that to anyone at the bar.

As Tracey picks up the drinks and drops off more orders, they get into a routine. Dean is silent while he sets up the glasses and finds the liquor. Once he starts pouring their conversation resumes.

“It’s an art.” Cas comments.

“What is?”

Cas nods to what Dean’s doing.

“Just repetition. It’s a family business, my aunt’s place, so I’ve had years of practice.”

“Have you always wanted to work here then?”

“I never really thought about it. Just kinda assumed I’d be working here, ya know?”

“It pays the bills.”

“Exactly. And right now it’s putting my kid brother through school.”

“That’s generous of you.”

Dean shrugs, “I can’t expect my aunt to put him through college, she’s got her own kid and bills.” Dean can see it in his eyes, the question everyone wants to ask when he talks about his aunt and not his parents. Cas is polite enough not to say anything. Dean thinks that maybe he’d explain on another night, one where he could have a drink of his own. “You like pushing paper for gummy butterflies?”

“It pays the bills.”

“What do you like to do then?”

“Garden.”

“And what’s in this garden of yours?” Dean wipes down the bar then pauses. There’s nothing for him to be working on and he finds his eyes being drawn to the blue set in front of him.

“Right now there’s a vine with little green pumpkins.” Cas smiles easily.

“Ever make your own pumpkin pie?”

Cas sighs with a laugh. “I have. It takes forever.”

“Was it good though?”

“Yes, but not enough that I’d prefer making my own pumpkin puree over buying the canned.” Cas smiles, “My kitchen was dirty for weeks after that disaster.”

“You ever plant any flowers?”

“Of course. I have some beautiful sunflowers right now.” They lock eyes with a grin.

Lost in the blue in front of him, Dean asks “Ever grow cornflowers?”

**

“Tell me about your new friend.” Jo playfully bumps Dean’s shoulder as they clean.

“Cas, yeah.” Dean beams. “He’s an account for the company.”

“Woah party animal.” Jo smirks. “Soooo, you seeing him again?”

Dean’s heart does a little flip before he answers, “Yeah, probably.”

On the way to his car, Dean tries to decide if it’s too soon to text Cas but when he takes out his phone there’s already a message waiting for him.

_Would you like to get coffee tomorrow?_

Dean smiles at the tiny screen while answering, _sure. where?_

The reply comes quickly. _The coffee shop on 4th St. There’s a garden store nearby. Maybe we can pick up some cornflower seeds._

His stomach flips, _that’d be awesome._

**Author's Note:**

> Cornflowers are sometimes called Bachelor Buttons. They can symbolize friendship or happiness in staying single. One of the traditions I'm hinting at by using that flower here is where a person is given a cornflower and holds onto it for a day. If it still looks fresh by the end of the day, the relationship is "meant to be." So...guess who's flower would still look good in the evening?
> 
> \--
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://4lov3.tumblr.com)


End file.
